broadcastingfandomcom-20200215-history
Miscellaneous unorganized material/KAYU-TV
KAYU (Fox 28) is the Fox affiliated television station for Spokane, Washington, owned and operated by Mountain Broadcasting, LLC, a division of Northwest Broadcasting Company. The station, which signed on the air on October 31, 1982, offers a staple of diverse syndicated programming fare, including Kenneth Copeland, Eco Company, Beakman's World, Better, Malcolm in the Middle, Frasier, Family Feud, Perry Mason, Matlock, Law & Order: Special Victims Unit, America's Funniest Home Videos,'' Are You Smarter Than a Fifth Grader?,'' King of the Hill,'' The Simpsons,'' The Office,'' Everybody Loves Raymond,'' Two and a Half Men,'' TMZ on TV,'' My Name is Earl,'' Everybody Hates Chris, and'' According to Jim. '' http://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=KAYU-TV&action=edit&section=1 edit Cable carriage KAYU's signal is carried by some 75 multi-video providers, including Comcast (Spokane), Time Warner (North Idaho), Cable One (Lewiston, ID) and Northland Cable (Moses Lake/Ephrata, WA). In addition both US satellite providers, DirecTV and the Dish Network, carry both a High Definition and a Standard Definition version of the KAYU signal. Further, KAYU's signal is uplinked by Shaw Cable and is shown in much of Central and Southern Alberta and Southeastern British Columbia, Canada. http://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=KAYU-TV&action=edit&section=2 edit Digital television The station's digital channel is multiplexed: '''Digital channels' http://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=KAYU-TV&action=edit&section=3 edit Post-analog shutdown On February 17, 2009 [2], KAYU-DT moved from channel 30 to channel 28, where it was once KAYU-TV's analog signal.[3] http://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=KAYU-TV&action=edit&section=4 edit Translators KAYU is rebroadcast on the following translator stations. *'K11UN' Channel 11 Coolin, Idaho *'K19BY' Channel 19 Grangeville, Idaho *'K31AH' Channel 31 Omak *'K33EH' Channel 33 Quincy *'K35BJ' Channel 35 Tonasket *'K44CK' Channel 44 Chelan *'K46HZ' Channel 46 Bonners Ferry, Idaho *'K47BW' Channel 47 Lewiston, Idaho *'K48HB' Channel 48 Juliaetta, Idaho *'K50DM' Channel 50 Coeur D'Alene, Idaho *'K59IA' Channel 59 Moses Lake *'K66FD' Channel 66 Soap Lake *'K69BF' Channel 69 Wenatchee (Moving to Ch. 38) http://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=KAYU-TV&action=edit&section=5 edit News In 1991, KAYU began broadcasting a 10 pm newscast produced by KREM. Dismal ratings caused KREM to cancel the newscast in 1993, upon which KHQ stepped in. Their news offering was canceled in 1994. In 1999, KAYU produced an in-house 10 pm newscast that ran until 2004. KXLY assisted in content and talent for a short time. In 2004, KAYU went back to KHQ for news, resulting in Fox First at Ten. In 2008, KAYU came back to Pullman. This is the first time there has been a Fox broadcast since 2007. http://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=KAYU-TV&action=edit&section=6 edit Fox First at Ten ﻿Gary Cooper served as News Director from 1999-2001. Bob Lenertz served as News Director from 2001-2004 ﻿ ﻿ http://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=KAYU-TV&action=edit&section=7 edit Current on-air staff Anchors: *'Bill Kelly' - (Mon-Fri) *'Stephanie Vigil'-(Mon-Fri) *'Tom Durian'- (Sat-Sun) Reporters: *'Anthony Gomes' *'Katilyn Bolduc' Meteorologists: *'Bill Kelly' - (Mon-Fri) *'Leslie Lowe' - (Sat-Sun) Sports Anchors: *'Sam Adams' *'Michelle Dapper'-(Sat-Sun) *'John Fritz' 'Former on-air staff' *'Brian Albercht' Weather Anchor (KAYU and KHQ). Now Ministry Director at St. John's Lutheran Church (Spokane, WA). *'Ana Cabrera' Anchor (KAYU and KHQ). Currently weekend morning anchor/weekday reporter at KMGH-TV in Denver, CO. *'Paola Cherzad' Reporter (KAYU and KHQ). *'Peter Colford' Weather (1991-1993). Deceased. *'Kris Crocker' Weather (2003-2004). Currently chief meteorologist for former KAYU assistant, KXLY-TV. *'Derek Deis' Sports Anchor (KAYU and KHQ). Currently Sports Director for former KAYU assistant, KXLY-TV. *'Dan Garrity' Anchor (KAYU). Now a professor at Gonzaga University. *'Tom Grant' Reporter. Currently an editor for Metro Spirit in Augusta, GA. *'Rich Henkels' Sports (1991-1992). *'Paul Horton' Weather Anchor (KAYU). Now Morning and Noon Meteorologist at KPHO-TV in Phoenix, AZ. *'Maria Kotula' Weeknight 10 P.M. anchor 1993-1995. Currently anchor/reporter for WCNC-TV in Charlotte, NC. *'Rob McMillan' Reporter/Fill-in anchor (KAYU). Currently a General Assignment reporter for KABC-TV in Los Angeles, CA. *'Craig McMorris-'''Prime Anchor KAYU-TV'.' Currently Morning Anchor/Reporter for WNEM-TV in Saginaw, MI. *'Dan Mitchinson''' Anchor (KAYU) Now a radio news anchor for KJRB. *'Charles Rowe' Anchor (1991-1993). Retired from KREM-TV in November 2007. *'Julia Sandstrom' Weather (2009-2010) (KAYU, KHQ, and SWX Right Now) *'Pamela Stark' Anchor KHQ-TV. *'Linda Stratton' Anchor KAYU-TV. Last was a freelance reporter for KTNV-TV. *'Nadine Woodward' Anchor (1991-1993). Fired from KREM-TV in September 2009, due to age and gender discrimination.[4]. Currently an anchor/special reporter for former KAYU assistant, KXLY-TV and morning anchor on KXLY-AM. References #'^' http://www.silicondust.com/hdhomerun/lineupui?Cmd=LocationProgramsWeb&Country=US&Postcode=99201 #'^' http://hraunfoss.fcc.gov/edocs_public/attachmatch/DA-06-1082A2.pdf #'^' CDBS Print #'^'